If You Only Knew (TRADUCTION)
by Bellalala
Summary: Traduction de "If You Only Knew" d'Annabelle Graceton. Kaley est face à la chance de sa vie : un stage de deux semaines dans les coulisses du spectacle Glee, l'occasion rêvée pour rencontrer celui dont elle est tombée amoureuse à travers son écran : Darren Criss. Mais entre fiction et réalité, Kaley saura-t-elle s'y retrouver ?
1. Something's Coming

_Disclaimer : _Glee_ appartient à ses créateurs Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan et Brad Falchuk. Quant à l'histoire, elle est issue de l'imagination de la talentueuse Annabelle Graceton (pour ceux d'entre vous qui pensent pouvoir lire en VO, n'hésitez pas __)_

Résumé : « Si seulement tu savais ce que je ressens pour toi, à quel point tu me rends folle. Si seulement tu savais que j'existe… » Cela fait un an que Kaley a emménagé à New-York avec sa meilleure amie, Leah, et elle est soudain confrontée à la chance de sa vie : travailler pendant deux semaines dans les coulisses des concerts de _Glee_ où elle pourra rencontrer l'homme dont elle est tombée amoureuse à travers son écran : Darren Criss.

**Note de l'auteur :**

**C'est une histoire que j'avais en tête depuis un moment puisque je suis une grande fan de **_**Glee**_**. J'espère que vous apprécierez, et n'hésitez pas à commenter. J'adorerais savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

**~ Annabelle**

Chapitre 1 : Something's coming

Mes doigts martelaient nerveusement les touches de mon clavier tandis que je contemplais l'écran vierge. Cela faisait des semaines maintenant que j'essayais d'écrire une histoire, mais j'étais atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche. Mes doigts traçaient des lettres sur les touches, dans l'attente d'une éventuelle inspiration. J'étais sur le point d'abandonner quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Leah, ma camarade de chambre et meilleure amie, sautillante.

« Kaley ! Kaley ! Kaley ! » cria-t-elle, bondissant dans tous les sens avec excitation. Je ris tandis que je la regardais sautiller de haut en bas, ses cheveux bruns mi-longs accompagnant sauvagement ses mouvements. Mes lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire quand je vis les minces reflets caramel dans ses cheveux, ma main s'entortillant instinctivement dans mes propres cheveux, parsemés des mêmes mèches colorées. Nous les avions faites faire en semble, une chose de plus qui nous connectait et nous rapprochait l'une de l'autre.

« Leah ! Leah ! Leah ! » la taquinai-je en écho avec un léger rire, imitant ses actions en sautillant légèrement sur mon siège de bureau en cuir.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de se passer » couina-t-elle, à peine capable de contenir son excitation.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demandai-je, me levant et la poussant vers mon lit, sur lequel nous nous assîmes toutes les deux. Je dus repousser les grandes peluches en forme de singe au bout de mon lit pour nous faire de l'espace car mon lit n'était pas bien grand. Ma grande couette bleue était un signe de la petitesse de mon lit, puisqu'elle pendait lamentablement de chaque côté de celui-ci, probablement destinée à un lit bien plus large.

Leah me fit les gros yeux tandis que je posais délicatement les singes au sol. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi je me souciais autant d'eux, surtout que j'avais presque 21 ans, mais ils me rappelaient mon chez-moi. Ma maison, dans laquelle ma chambre était remplie de tant de singes que j'avais perdu le compte de combien j'en avais exactement. Mais hé, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Les singes sont mes animaux préférés !

« Ok, donc tu te souviens comment Vicky m'avait trouvé ce job dans les coulisses de _Mamma Mia_ ? » commença-t-elle, me ramenant sur la terre ferme. Elle s'était calmée légèrement, très légèrement. Je hochai la tête, me rappelant très bien cet événement trois mois plus tôt, le travail dont elle ne pouvait pas (ou ne voulait pas) s'empêcher de parler. J'avais été très jalouse, parce que _Mamma Mia_ était un de mes spectacles préférés, et Leah avait pu travailler en coulisses pendant les deux semaines de représentation à New-York.

« Eh bien, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire narquois, Vic vient de m'appeler et m'offre un job dans les coulisses d'un autre show le mois prochain ! »

« Oh ? » Je haussai les sourcils de manière interrogative. « Lequel ? »

« Devine ! » piailla-t-elle, toute à son excitation.

« Je ne sais pas ! » soupirai-je, levant mes mains avec frustration. Mon esprit était déjà complètement embrouillé par ma page blanche, et je ne pouvais penser à rien de créatif.

« T'es pas marrante » Leah se mit à bouder, se jetant en arrière afin d'être allongée sur le lit. « Allez, devine ! »

« Un indice ? » suppliai-je, me mettant face à elle et lui faisant des yeux de chien battu auxquels elle ne pouvait pas résister. « Steuplait ? »

« Oh, d'accord ! » rit-elle, repoussant mon visage. « Hmmm…Eh bien, disons que d'habitude ils sont en tournée pendant l'été mais au lieu de ça, ils donnent deux semaines de représentation à New-York cette année. »

« Ça pourrait toujours être n'importe qui ! » m'exclamai-je, me jetant en arrière à mon tour afin d'être couchée à côté d'elle. « Un autre indice ? » Je tournais légèrement ma tête vers elle, essayant à nouveau le regard de chien battu. Elle leva au ciel ses yeux bleu clair, secouant la tête tandis qu'un sourire surgissait sur son visage.

« Hmmmm… » réfléchit-elle. Elle me fit endurer un silence insupportable pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant d'enfin reparler.

« Tu vas trouver tout de suite si je dis ça, mais bon, rit-elle, j'ai hâte de voir ta réaction. »

« Accouche, femme ! » criai-je

« Okay, » elle sourit narquoisement. « L'amour de ta vie en fait partie. »

J'eus un hoquet. Un hocquet très violent. Mon corps se releva brusquement en position assise tandis que mes yeux s'écarquillaient et que ma mâchoire se mettait à pendre. Leah me rit au nez, satisfaite de ma réaction. Pendant ce temps, je ne pouvais pas répondre. J'étais littéralement sans voix.

« Tu travailles dans les coulisses de _Glee_ ?! » bafouillai-je finalement.

« Oui ! » couina-t-elle en se rendressant.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu as trop de chance ! » m'exclamai-je avant de croiser les bras et de faire la moue. « C'est trop injuste ! »

« A quel point m'aimes-tu ? » me demanda Leah d'un air espiègle, ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice.

« Pourquoi ? » répondis-je prudemment, fronçant les sourcils avec suspicion tandis que je décroisait mes bras.

« A quel point m'aimes-tu ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Leah, tu es la meilleure amie que j'ai au monde, soupirai-je, je suis venue jusqu'à New-York avec toi pour qu'on poursuive nos rêves ensemble. J'ai tout abandonné pour toi, j'ai laissé tout le monde pour venir avec toi : ma maison, ma famille et même mon foutu pays ! Et tu me demandes encore à quel point je t'aime ?! »

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, avec le même sourire idiot sur son visage. Je tentai de la toiser avec colère, mais il suffit d'un mouvement de ses lèvres pour lancer notre fou rire. Quand nous parvînmes à nous calmer, je lui répondis sérieusement.

« Leah, tu es ma meilleure amie et je t'aime plus que tout » je l'attirai dans un câlin « Enfin, comme une amie, pas comme _ça_, bien sûr ! »

« Bien sûr, » rit-elle, me retournant mon étreinte. « Et maintenant tu vas m'aimer encore plus ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je, la relâchant et me redressant.

« Je t'ai trouvé un travail à toi aussi ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Je crois que je suis morte pendant une minute. J'ai littéralement senti mon cœur s'arrêter de battre.

« Si tu te fiches de moi, je te tue ! » la prévins-je.

« Je suis super sérieuse! » insista-t-elle « Sans blague. » Je suppose qu'elle a deviné que je ne la croyais pas totalement, alors elle a continué.

« Je te jure que je ne mens pas ! » Elle me supplia de la croire. « Kaley, dans un mois, toi et moi, on va travailler dans les coulisses de _Glee_ ! »

« Leah, tu réalises ce que ça veut dire?! » m'exclamai-je, la secouant légèrement par les épaules.

« Que je pourrai rencontrer Chris Colfer ? » exulta-t-elle.

« Non, c'est encore mieux que ça ! » m'exclamai-je à nouveau. « Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir rencontrer Darren Criss ! »

Note de la traductrice : voilà, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour rendre fidèlement le premier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous aura convaincu de lire la suite et que vous aimerez cette histoire autant que moi, je l'aime.

Je remercie encore **Annabelle Graceton **de me laisser traduire sa fiction (Thanks Annabelle:)).

Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je me chargerai de les traduire à l'auteure si vous avez quoi que ce soit à lui demander !

J'essairai de poster des chapitres aussi souvent que possible !


	2. Dreams

_**Chapitre 2 - Dreams**_

Le mois qui suivit passa en un éclair. Avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai devant _Radio City Music Hall_ avec Leah, bouche bée tandis que je regardais autour de moi.

« Si je suis en train de rêver, par pitié ne me pince pas, » murmurai-je à Leah alors que nous étions poussées sur la scène avec les autres employés.

« Ok, écoutez-moi, » j'entendis la voix de Vicky couvrir le groupe. « Je vais appeler votre nom et vous assigner votre travail pour les deux prochaine semaines. Je ne le dirai qu'une fois, alors écoutez bien ! » J'écoutai attentivement, espérant entendre mon nom, de plus en plus inquiète à mesure que je n'entendais ni mon nom ni celui de Leah.

« Leah Tanner, » appela finalement Vicky. « Lessive et costumes. » Je sentis Leah attraper ma main et la serrer légèrement. Pour certaines personnes, s'occuper de la lessive pourrait sembler une activité dégradante, et le pire job qu'on pourrait récolter, mais je savais que ça représentait beaucoup pour Leah, car elle pourrait toucher les vêtements portés par Chris Colfer. J'étais un peu jalouse, parce que ça voulait dire qu'elle pourrait aussi toucher les vêtements portés par Darren Criss.

Ok, je sais que ça semble un peu flippant, mais je pense que n'importe qui serait excité d'être en mesure de toucher et de tenir quelque chose ayant été porté par la star qu'ils admirent le plus.

« Voilà, tout le monde, » annonça Vicky. « N'oubliez pas que vous devez respecter les artistes. Vous ne pouvez pas les prendre en photo, sauf s'ils vous en donnent l'autorisation. Brisez cette règle, vous êtes virés. Compris ? » Plusieurs « oui » se firent entendre. « Bien. Maintenant si vous avez des question, n'hésitez pas à les poser. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Mon cœur sombra soudain. Mon nom n'avait pas été appelé. Je regardai rapidement Leah, espérant que je l'avais peut-être seulement manqué pendant que je rêvassais à propos de Darren, mais je vis la même expression choquée peinte sur son visage. Avant même que je puisse murmurer son nom, je me sentis entraînée vers Vicky.

« Vicky , » l'appela Leah, attirant son attention. « Tu n'as pas appelé Kaley ! » Vicky me regarda, je vis qu'elle m'avait reconnue. Nous nous étions brièvement rencontrées quand Leah m'avait ammenée dans les coulisses après une des représentation de _Mamma Mia. _Je devais la reconduire chez nous, du moins, c'était l'excuse qu'elle avait donnée pour expliquer ma présence. Je ne possédait même pas de voiture.

Je regardai nerveusement pendant que la femme grande et blonde devant moi regardait son calepin, tournant quelques pages.

« Kaley Grant, » finit par dire Vicky, me regardant, puis baissant à nouveau le regard vers son calepin. « Ah oui. Nous n'avons pas vraiment de travail qui te soit assigné. En gros, tu dois faire ce qui doit être fait, les boulots étranges. »

Je considérai l'idée pendant une minute avant de hausser les épaules.

« Ok, bien sûr, » souris-je « Je serai la fille étrange. »

Leah ricana à mon commentaire, disant « Tu as toujours été plutôt bizarre ! ». Je lui tirai la langue, avant de réaliser où nous étions. Je baissai la tête avec honte.

« Désolée, » marmonnai-je en direction de Vicky

« Pas de problème », rit-elle. « Je n'ai rien à te faire faire, donc tu peux aider Leah avec le linge, jusqu'à ce que je trouve autre chose. Ça te va ? »

« Parfait ». Je souris, sentant Leah saisir ma main et la serrer avec excitation, je serrai la sienne en retour. « Merci. »

Après ça, je laissai Leah m'entraîner là où nous allions travailler. La pièce dans laquelle elle m'amena était déjà pleine de costumes, qui étaient arrivés avant les artistes.

« D'accodac, » annonça Leah, attrapant un calepin sur l'une des tables. « Il semblerait que la première chose à faire est de mettre ces costumes dans les loges. » Elle se dirigea vers les portants auquels étaient accrochés de nombreux costumes différents. J'avançai vers l'un d'entre eux, et caressai l'étiquette qui pendait d'un des costumes. Dessus, il était écrit: _Cory Monteith - Jessie's Girl_

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis là en ce moment. » commentai-je tandis que je me déplaçai le long du portant, regardant les différents costumes. « Oh mon Dieu, Leah ! » je m'étais arrêtée à côté d'une tenue élastique et brillante. Son étiquette indiquait: _Chris Colfer –_ _Single Ladies_. Leah posa vivement son calepin et s'approcha pour voir ce que je regarder, couinant avec excitation après avoir lu l'étiquette.

« Il fait _Single Ladies _! » cria-t-elle, sautillant. Je la rejoins rapidement, car j'étais tout aussi impatiente de voir Chris Colfer danser sur _Single Ladies. _Avant que Darren Criss ne rejoigne le show, Kurt avait été mon personnage préféré. Mais Blaine est arrivé et...Eh bien disons juste que Kurt est devenu mon second personnage préféré.

« Un problème, mes demoiselles ? » La voix de Vicky nous parvint du couloir. Nous cessâmes immédiatement de sauter et tentâmes d'agir naturellement, Leah reprenant le calepin, et moi attrapant un costume du portant.

« Non, aucun. » J'entendis Leah répondre tandis que je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

« Kaley ? » Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi.

« Tout va bien. » répondis-je, lui adressant un sourire rapide, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'attarde sur mon visage au cas où il serait rouge.

« Ok, dans ce cas. » Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Mince ! Mon visage était sûrement rouge ! « Je vous laisse retourner au travail. Vous avez beaucoup de tenues à gérer. »

Je ne parvins pas à me relaxer, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Leah expirer bruyamment. Je me retournai lentement afin de lui faire face, et quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent, nous explosâmes de rire.

« Ok, maintenant, au boulot, sérieusement. » dit Leah quand nous retrouvâmes notre sérieux. « Tu veux bien emmener certains des costumes dans les loges pendant que je les trie par groupe pour chaque artiste ? »

« Bien sûr. » Je haussai les épaules, regardant le costume que j'avais toujours dans les mains. C'était une robe noire toute simple, avec une bande rouge vers le milieu. Je lus l'étiquette qui indiquait : _Lea Michele – Don't Rain On My Parade_. « Je suppose que je commence par celle de Lea ». Je ris face à cette ironie. Leah (ma Leah) m'aida à ramasser d'autres tenues de Lea, puis elle me donna une petite carte précisant l'ordre dans lequel les costumes devaient être accrochés, puis, après m'avoir indiqué mon chemin jusqu'aux loges, me laissa partir.

Je me retrouvai rapidement dans les loges, qui étaient en fait plus simples à trouver que ce que j'aurais cru, et je m'arrêtai devant une porte ornée d'une étoile et du nom Lea Michele. Je frappai, au cas où quelqu'un se trouverait dans la pièce, et comme personne ne répondit, j'entrai. Je n'étais pas préparée à tant de grandeur.

J'avais fait quelques spectacles au lycée, donc j'avais l'habitude des loges, mais elles étaient minuscules comparées à celle dans laquelle je me tenais à présent. Cette pièce était plus grande que notre appartement, à Leah et moi. Un immense miroir se tenait sur un mur, entouré par des miroirs plus petits. La pièce était vivement éclairée par des centaines de lumières.

Un rire venant de derrière moi me tira finalement de mon émerveillement. Je me retournai et fut surprise de trouver face à moi une paire d'yeux bleu clairs et brillants.


	3. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

Chapitre 3- The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

Mes yeux ont finalement quitté ses yeux bleus envoûtants et descendirent vers ses lèvres, qui étaient étirées en un sourire.

« Tu es nouvelle ici, n'est-ce pas ? » demandèrent les lèvres. Je clignai des yeux, alarmée par le commentaire et je pus enfin voir à qui je parlais. Appuyé nonchalamment sur l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge, aux cheveux noirs et ondulés qui descendaient sur ses oreilles, l'une d'entre elles étant percée d'un petit clou noir.

Ses bras étaient croisés par-dessus un t-shirt noir des plus simples et il portait un jean bleu déchiré. Ses yeux bleus regardaient, amusés, tandis que je me tenais devant lui, bouche bée. Je regardai au sol, embarrassée, et je remarquai les Converse noires qu'il portait.

« Salut, nouvelle, ici la Terre ! » il agitait sa main, essayant d'attirer mon attention.

« Whaa ? » s'échappa de ma bouche, et je me frappai mentalement de sembler si stupide. Il rit simplement, d'un rire profond et musical.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais nouvelle ? » demandai-je quand je retrouvai l'usage de la parole, le prenant par surprise.

« Très facilement, répondit-il avec un sourire, les nouveaux ont tendance à se tenir debout en plein milieu des loges avec la bouche grande ouverte. ». Je sentis ma mâchoire se refermer vivement. Il se remit à rire.

« Le nom est James Carter, » il s'écarta de la porte et s'avança vers moi, main tendue.

« Kaley Grant, » répondis-je, prenant sa main. Je m'attendais à la serrer, mais il amena ma main et ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Je me sentis rougir (maudites soit mes émotions!) tandis que mon autre main se plaça devant ma bouche pour étouffer un hoquet.

« James ! » quelqu'un l'appela de l'extérieur de la pièce. Il regarda rapidement par-dessus son épaule, puis à nouveau vers moi, relâchant ma main et faisant un pas en arrière.

« Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Grant, sourit-il, j'ai hâte de travailler avec vous. » Et après ça, il était parti, disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Cela me prit une ou deux minutes pour me ressaisir avant que je me rappelle ce que j'étais censé faire. J'accrochai les tenues une par une à l'un des portants, en faisant attention de les placer dans l'ordre indiqué sur la carte. Au moment où je retournai finalement à la pièce où m'attendait Leah, vingt minutes avaient passé.

« Tu t'es perdue ? » me taquina Leah quand je pénétrai dans la pièce.

« Non, mais j'ai fait une rencontre très étrange. » répondis-je, me jetant sur une chaise. Je lui racontai rapidement ce qui s'était passé, et je la vis se raidir quand je mentionnai le nom de James.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demandai-je quand j'eus fini mon récit.

« James Carter, voilà ce qui ne va pas ! » me rétorqua-t-elle brutalement, ce qui m'étonna. « Kaley, reste loin de lui ! Il ne t'attirera que des ennuis ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je, franchement surprise par ses remarques. Il m'avait semblé vraiment gentil.

« Kaley, crois-moi. » soupira Leah, se massant la tempe. « Il n'est juste pas le genre de personne que tu veux fréquenter. C'est un Casanova, et pour être honnête ? Je ne lui fais pas du tout confiance ! Sérieusement, tu serais beaucoup mieux si tu restais aussi éloignée de lui que possible ! »

Les commentaires de Leah me mirent mal à l'aise pendant le reste de la journée. Je m'inquiétais de tomber à nouveau sur lui pendant que je faisais l'aller-retour de la buanderie aux loges, mais la journée se déroula calmement...en tout cas jusqu'à la fin de ma tournée.

A un moment de mes aller-retours, j'avais mis mes écouteurs pour écouter des chansons de _Glee_ (bien sûr!) et pendant que je me dirigeais vers les loges avec les derniers costumes, dansant sur _Don't Stop Believin', _je sentis une main attraper brutalement mon épaule et me retourner. J'en fus si étonnée que je fis pratiquement tomber les costumes qui se trouvaient dans mes mains. Je fis face à une paire d'yeux noisette éblouissant, et je faillis laisser tomber les vêtement une nouvelle fois. C'étaient _ses_ yeux.

« ...m'entendez ? » Je ne compris que la fin de sa question quand je retirai les écouteurs de mes oreilles.

« Pardon ? » Je fronçai les sourcils avec confusion, car je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Pardon ? ,se moqua-t-il, c'est une question ou une excuse ? »

« Je...je... » bégayai-je, confuse et surprise par sa colère.

« Laissez tomber ! » dit-il avec un regard mauvais, me poussant violemment pour me dépasser. Mais il s'arrêta soudain, se retournant brusquement pour regarder ce que j'avais dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça ? » s'écria-t-il, attrapant les vêtements que j'avais en main.

« Je suis... » commençai-je à expliquer.

« Non seulement, vous êtes mal-élevée et stupide, me coupa-t-il, mais en plus vous êtes une voleuse ! ». Il arracha les costumes de mes mains et attrapa brutalement mon bras, m'entraînant à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la scène. Il m'emmena là où se trouvait Vicky, en grande conversation avec un homme que je reconnus comme Ryan Murphy, le co-créateur de _Glee_.

« J'ai attrapé cette petite voleuse en train de prendre mes vêtements ! » annonça-t-il, me poussant vers Vicky.

« Kaley ? » J'entendis la confusion et l'étonnement dans sa voix.

« Je n'ai pas...je n'étais pas... » bredouillai-je, mon cœur battant à toute vitesse. Je pouvais sentir les larmes me piquer les yeux. Vicky m'attira vers elle et serra dans ses bras.

« Tu réalises, j'espère, que tu accuses une de nos employées de la lingerie, dont le travail est de s'occuper de tes vêtements, de voler ce pourquoi elle a été engagée ? » s'exclama Vicky. « Tu l'as accusée de voler tes vêtements parce que tu les a trouvés en sa possession, mais est-ce que tu as pensé que peut-être elle était _supposée_ les avoir ? Est-ce que tu as pensé que peut-être elle les emmenait vers ta loge, ce qui est son _travail_ ? ». Je le regardai depuis le cocon dans lequel je me trouvais toujours.

« N...n...non. » bégaya-t-il, baissant la tête.

« J'ai honte de toi ! » éructa Vicky.

« Tout comme moi. » dit soudain Ryan. Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil, et vit qu'il avait les bras croisés, et regardait mon accusateur mi-confus, mi-énervé et déçu.

« Le fait que tu sois célèbre ne te donne pas le droit de traiter nos employés de la sorte ! » poursuivit Vicky. « Honnêtement, tu es la dernière personne que j'aurais cru voir agir ainsi ! »

« Je suis désolé. » murmura mon accusateur, déplaçant son poids d'un pied à l'autre.

« Ne nous dis pas ça, soupira Ryan, excuse-toi auprès d'elle ». Je sentis Vicky me retourner, pour que je sois face à lui. J'avais peur de croiser son regard, donc je gardai le mien baissé.

« Je suis désolé. » répéta-t-il. Mes yeux se relevèrent lentement vers son visage. Je m'attendais à y trouver tristesse et regret, mais au lieu de ça, tout ce que je vis était de la colère et de la frustration. J'étais si choquée que je ne pouvais même pas parler, alors je me contentai d'acquiescer, fuyant à nouveau son regard.

« Je peux y aller maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, sa question en direction de Ryan et Vicky.

« Va, repose-toi. » Ryan lui indiqua d'un geste de la main qu'il pouvait partir. « Tu auras besoin d'énergie pour le show de demain. J'espère sincèrement qu'il n'y aura plus de problèmes. Tu peux y aller maintenant. » Je le regardai tandis qu'il tournait les talons et s'éloignait rapidement.

« Ça va, Kaley ? » demanda Vicky, me retournant vers elle. Je hochai la tête.

« Puis-je y aller ? » demandai-je doucement.

« Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle, je suis sûre que Leah t'attend. »_**.**_

Je retournai lentement à la buanderie, je n'avais plus besoin d'aller aux loges, puisqu'il avait pris ses vêtements avec lui. J'étais complètement déconnectée, ne pouvant croire ce qui venait de se passer. Dès que j'entrai dans la pièce, Leah fut près de moi.

« J'ai entendu parler de ce qui c'est passé. » dit Leah, me serrant fort dans ses bras. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« C'est un abruti ! » crachai-je enfin.

« Quoi ? » demanda Leah, me libérant de son étreinte pour être en mesure de m'entendre clairement.

« C'est un abruti, répétai-je, me mettant à pleurer. _Darren Criss est un abruti !_ »

**Note de la traductrice** : Je m'excuse dès maintenant pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, de frappe, d'étourderie qui pourraient ce glisser dans cette histoire par ma faute, mais je suis simplement humaine, et personne n'est parfait !

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire dans une review;)


	4. Misery

Chapitre 4 - MiseryPOV Darren

« Va te faire voir ! » hurlai-je dans mon téléphone avant de raccrocher violemment. Je balançai mon portable sur le siège de l'autre côté de la limousine, le voulant aussi loin de moi que possible. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi blessé et rejeté de toute ma vie. La fille dont j'étais amoureux depuis presque deux ans m'avait trompé. Et ce n'était même pas la première fois.

J'essuyai furieusement les larmes que je sentais s'accumuler dans mes yeux. Je n'allais plus pleurer pour elle. Elle avait été la cause de beaucoup trop de larmes depuis qu'on avait commencé à sortir ensemble et j'en avais fini avec elle. Assez d'elle, assez de tous les mensonges et les tromperies, assez de toutes les disputes ! J'avais l'impression qu'on ne faisait que se disputer ! Mais malgré tous les mauvais moments, je l'aimais toujours. Elle m'avait rendu si heureux…Bien sûr, je l'ai pardonné la première fois…C'était une erreur, elle m'avait dit. Ça ne se reproduirait plus. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait dit la fois suivante. Et la fois d'après. Et la fois d'après. Je n'en pouvais plus.

On dit que l'on est sensé apprendre de ses erreurs, mais je suppose qu'il m'a fallu cinq « erreurs » pour que j'ouvre les yeux et que je rompe avec elle. Ça me faisait mal, quand même. Je l'aimais. Je l'aime toujours. Mais je la déteste justement pour ça. J'aurais voulu qu'on ne se soit jamais rencontrés. Alors je ne serais pas assis tout seul ici, si blessé et trahi. Je savais que Chris m'attendait probablement à l'hôtel. Il semble toujours savoir quand quelque chose ne va pas, mais je ne pouvais pas lui parler maintenant. Mes émotions sont trop confuses. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé au chauffeur de me conduire au théâtre.

Il y a quelque chose dans le fait d'être dans un théâtre qui me détend. Ça et avoir une guitare dans les mains. Mais comme ma guitare est à l'hôtel, je devrai me contenter du théâtre. J'aurais en plus l'occasion de vérifier que tous mes costumes sont arrivés jusqu'à ma loge. Je devais faire quelque chose pour m'empêcher de penser à _elle_.

Nous arrivâmes finalement au théâtre. Je mis ma capuche en place en sortant de la limousine pour que personne ne me reconnaisse. Il commençait déjà à faire sombre, ce qui m'aida à me cacher tandis que je me glissais dans le bâtiment, m'arrêtant seulement pour montrer ma carte d'identité au garde de service.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'abaissai ma capuche et secouai mes cheveux courts, bruns et bouclés. C'était étrange qu'ils soient courts. Mes cheveux longs me manquaient. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand je pensai à l'époque de _A Very Potter Musical_ (*). Mes cheveux étaient si longs avant. C'était le vrai moi. Je passai lentement mes doigts dans mes cheveux désordonnés. Au moins il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de gel dedans en ce moment. Ils étaient libres, pas retenus et étouffés…comme mon cœur l'était. Je laissai échapper un profond soupir. Je devais trouver ma loge.

Regardant autour de moi, je ne vis personne. Il se faisait tard, mais il y restait sûrement quelqu'un qui pourrait m'indiquer où se trouvait ma loge. J'avançai lentement dans le couloir en face de moi. Je dépassai une porte sur laquelle il était écrit : « Accès à la scène », mais je continuai mon chemin. Je ne voulais pas aller sur scène. Je poursuivis mon chemin dans le couloir, me cognant pratiquement sur une fille avec des cheveux châtain clair qui avait soudain surgit devant moi. La porte par laquelle elle était arrivée fit un petit bruit quand elle la referma derrière elle. Elle avançait rapidement dans le couloir, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle m'était presque rentrée dedans.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ! » l'appelai-je. Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Je fronçai les sourcils, confus. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas arrêtée ?

« _Mademoiselle ! _» appelai-je encore, me dirigeant vers elle. « Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, puis-je vous parler ? ». Elle m'ignora à nouveau. Alors je perdis mon sang froid. Qui était cette fille pour m'ignorer totalement ? J'avais été poli en l'appelant, et pourtant elle continuait à m'ignorer grossièrement, ne remarquant même pas ma présence. Je sentis la colère monter en moi tandis que je la rattrapai, saisissant son épaule, la tournant vers moi.

« Vous m'êtes quasiment rentrée dedans, et vous ne vous êtes pas arrêtée quand je vous ai appelée. Vous m'entendez ? » demandai-je. Elle me regarda étrangement, ses yeux d'un brun profond s'élargissant tandis qu'elle me regardait.

« Pardon ? » elle fronça les sourcils. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sa réponse m'énerva. Ce n'était pas le genre d'excuse que j'attendais.

« Pardon ? » m'exlamai-je. « C'est une question ou une excuse ? »

« Je…je… » se contenta-t-elle de bafouiller, ce qui m'agaça davantage.

« Laissez tomber ! » dis-je avec un regard mauvais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était trouver ma loge et être seul, mais cette fille brune ne faisait rien d'autre que m'irriter. Je m'avançai pour la dépasser, la poussant plus fort que prévu, quand je remarquai ce qu'elle avait dans ses mains. Je m'arrêtai et la regardai, fixant ce qu'elle tenait. C'étaient _mes_ vêtements.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça ? » demandai-je hargneusement, attrapant mes vêtements. Alors je compris. _Elle volait mes vêtements _!

« Je suis… » commença-t-elle, mais je la coupai.

« Non seulement, vous êtes mal-élevée et stupide, soufflai-je, mais en plus vous êtes une voleuse ! ». Je me dépêchai de prendre les costumes de ses mains, puis l'attrapai par le bras, fermement pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper, décidant de dénoncer cette voleuse aux responsables. Je la traînai jusqu'à l'accès à la scène que j'avais vu plus tôt. Je vis immédiatement Ryan, parlant avec une femme grande et blonde, qui semblait être la responsable, alors je dirigeai la fille vers eux.

« J'ai attrapé cette petite voleuse en train de prendre mes vêtements ! » annonçai-je, la poussant vers la femme.

« Kaley ? » la femme semblait confuse et étonnée, et je l'étais aussi, surtout quand je réalisai qu'elle connaissait le nom de la fille.

« Je n'ai pas…Je n'étais pas… » bégaya la fille. Elle avait l'air presque effrayé…En fait on aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. La femme attrapa la fille et l'étreignit, ce qui me surprit encore plus.

« Tu réalises, j'espère, que tu accuses une de nos employées de la lingerie, dont le travail est de s'occuper de tes vêtements, de voler ce pourquoi elle a été engagée ? » s'exclama la femme. « Tu l'as accusée de voler tes vêtements parce que tu les a trouvés en sa possession, mais est-ce que tu as pensé que peut-être elle était _supposée_ les avoir ? Est-ce que tu as pensé que peut-être elle les emmenait vers ta loge, ce qui est son _travail_ ? ». Je me sentis rougir de honte quand je me rendis compte que j'avais accusé la préposée aux costumes de voler mes vêtements. Je me sentais maintenant encore plus mal qu'en entrant dans le théâtre.

_**.**_

« N…n…non. » Je me sentis bégayer et je baissai ma tête sous le coup de la honte. Je ne pouvais pas regarder Ryan. Je sentais la déception et la honte émaner de lui.

« J'ai honte de toi ! » me réprimanda la femme.

« Tout comme moi. » dit soudain Ryan, ce qui me fit me sentir encore plus mal. Décevoir Ryan était quelque j'ose que je n'aurais jamais voulu faire. J'étais horrible.

« Le fait que tu sois célèbre ne te donne pas le droit de traiter nos employés de la sorte ! » poursuivit la femme. « Honnêtement, tu es la dernière personne que j'aurais cru voir agir ainsi ! »

« Je suis désolé. » murmurai-je. Je commençais à être vraiment mal à l'aise, debout sous leurs regards empreints de déception.

« Ne nous dis pas ça, soupira Ryan, excuse-toi auprès d'elle ». Je redressai la tête vers la fille qui était désormais tournée vers moi. Elle gardait la tête baissée, comme si elle avait peur de moi. Je sentis la colère monter à nouveau en moi quand je la regardai. Sans elle, je ne serais pas dans le pétrin en cet instant.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment m'excuser auprès d'elle, mais je pouvais sentir Ryan et la femme me regarder intensément, donc je finis par dire « Je suis désolé. », en direction, cette fois, de la fille.

Aussitôt que les mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche, sa tête se releva lentement, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Son visage se peint soudain d'une expression choquée, et elle détourna vivement le regard, hochant de même la tête. Je me sentis soudain mal, réalisant que ma colère avait dû se voir sur mon visage, et qu'elle l'avait vue. A vrai dire, je savais que ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était moi qui avais mal réagi. J'étais tellement frustré et énervé que j'avais tout rejeté sur elle.

C'est alors que je les remarquai. Les câbles blancs des écouteurs pendant au-dessus du col de son t-shirt. Elle avait des écouteurs. C'étaitpour ça qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Je me sentis immédiatement nauséeux.

« Je peux y aller maintenant ? » demandai-je à Ryan, voulant partir aussi loin que possible.

« Va, repose-toi. » répondit-il avec un geste de la main. « Tu auras besoin d'énergie pour le show de demain. J'espère sincèrement qu'il n'y aura plus de problèmes. Tu peux y aller maintenant. ».

Dès qu'il eut fini de parler, je tournai les talons et partis rapidement. Je m'en fichais de savoir où j'allais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'éloigner.

Je marchai à tâtons à travers les couloirs du théâtre. Les gens murmuraient quand je passais à côté d'eux. Apparemment, les nouvelles circulaient vite par ici. C'était comme si tout le monde savait déjà ce qui s'était passé. Je me trouvai finalement face à une porte avec un écriteau que je reconnus. Sur l'étoile accrochée à la porte, il était écrit : « _Darren Criss_ ». A ce moment, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il devrait être inscrit : « Le plus gros c***ard de tous les temps ». Parce c'était comme ça que je me sentais à ce moment précis.

Je tournai rapidement la poignée et entrai dans la pièce. Les portants autour de la pièce étaient remplis de vêtements. Je baissai le regard vers ceux qui étaient toujours dans mes mains et je me sentis à nouveau malade. Je les jetai loin de moi avec force, dégoûté par eux. Dégoûté par moi-même. Alors je me suis senti _réellement _malade. Je courus vers la petite pièce adjacente à la mienne, priant que se soit une salle de bain, ce qui était le cas, et je vidai rapidement mon estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes. Tandis que je tirais la chasse, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« _Allez vous-en_ ! » hurlai-je. Mais on ne m'écouta pas. Au lieu de ça, la porte s'ouvrit sur Chris et plusieurs autres de mes camarades acteurs. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacé étaient brillant et compréhensifs, ils se connectèrent aux miens, et après cet échange silencieux, je savais qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé.

En quelques secondes, ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de moi, et mes yeux débordaient de larmes, des larmes qui n'étaient, pour une fois, pas pour _elle_.

Note de la traductrice : Et voilà pour la scène vue du point de vue de Darren !

* A Very Potter Musical : C'est une comédie musicale sur Harry Potter produite par Starkid (troupe à laquelle appartenait Darren Criss). Le spectacle lui même a été écrit et composé en partie par Darren Criss. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu, je vous le conseille vivement )


	5. Jar Of Hearts

Chapitre 5 - Jar of Hearts

**POV Darren**

Je ne me souviens pas complètement de comment je suis arrivé là, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, mes amis ont réussi à me faire sortir et à me mettre dans la limousine, laquelle se dirigeait à présent vers notre hôtel. Chris ne disait rien. Il se contenta de s'asseoir près de moi et de me frotter gentiment le dos. C'était réconfortant, et je me sentis si reconnaissant d'avoir un ami comme lui. Jouer les petits copains dans la série nous a vraiment rapprochés et a renforcé notre amitié, et je savais que je pouvais toujours compter sur Chris pour être là pour moi.

De l'autre côté de la limousine, je vis Lea échanger des regards avec Chris. C'était franchement évident qu'ils voulaient tous les deux m'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé, d'entendre ma version de l'histoire, mais ils étaient assez gentils pour ne rien demander. Du moins, pas encore.

Je mis ma tête dans mes mains, espérant pouvoir m'enterrer dans un trou de souris et y rester. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà été aussi méchant envers quelqu'un. J'étais horrible. Mon estomac se retourna quand son expression choquée et effrayée surgit à nouveau dans mon esprit. Elle avait réellement eu _peur_ de moi.

« Je crois que je vais être malade. » murmurai-je. Je sentis Chris se raidir à côté de moi et quand je jetai un coup d'œil à travers mes doigts, je le vis éloigner ses pieds. Du Chris tout craché. Il ne voulait pas abîmer ses chaussures.

Une petite poubelle en métal apparut soudain devant moi, et je me redressai pour regarder Lea et la remercier. Je lui fit un demi-sourire et murmurai un « merci » avant de baisser à nouveau le regard. Heureusement, je ne vomis pas à nouveau.

Je sentis la limousine ralentir et s'arrêter, et je sentis Lea et Chris m'attraper par les bras et m'aider à sortir de la voiture. Un flash violent m'aveugla pratiquement et je grognai. _Les paparazzi_.

Je relevai mon bras pour protéger mon visage. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient que j'avais pleuré. Je sentis Lea glisser son bras dans mon bras libre et me guider à travers la foule de gens munis d'un appareil, Chris tout aussi proche, essayant de me protéger des flashes des appareils autant qu'il le pouvait. Aussitôt que nous pénétrâmes dans l'hôtel, je me sentis sur le point de m'évanouir.

« Pas ici » murmura dans mon oreille la voix aiguë et musicale de Chris. J'acquiesçai, et les laissai m'emmener vers l'ascenseur et notre chambre. Chris passa sa clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte pour nous, allumant la lumière en entrant dans la pièce.

La pièce n'était pas immense, mais elle était quand même plus grande qu'une chambre d'hôtel ordinaire. Bien sûr, la production essayait de nous fournir le meilleur possible. Personnellement, je m'en fichais de la taille de la chambre, ou de sa « majesté ». Les choses simples m'allaient très bien.

Je m'éloignai de Lea en trébuchant, puis m'écrasai sur l'un des grands lits. J'espérais que la nuit entière n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais quand j'ouvris les yeux, Chris et Lea me regardaient tous deux intensément, ce qui m'indiqua que tout ça s'était réellement produit. Je grognai et cachai encore mon visage.

« Ok, tu peux soit rester coucher là, gémissant et grognant et continuer à te sentir mal, soupira Chris, ou te peux te redresser et nous dire ce qui s'est passé _exactement_. ». Je savais que j'aurais à affronter leur questions à un moment ou un autre, alors, avec un immense soupir, je me redressai et leur racontai tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Je vois encore son visage. » je secouai la tête, comme pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs. « Elle était terrifiée et je me sens tellement horrible ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agi comme un abruti ! J'ai pété les plombs, je suppose, et il se trouve qu'elle était là quand c'est arrivé. »

« Je t'avais dit que Vanessa n'était pas bien pour toi ! soupira Chris, si tu m'avais écouté et que tu avais rompu avec elle la première fois, tu ne serais pas dans cet état ! Cette fille ne t'a apporté que des problèmes ! Je suis désolé de te dire que je te l'avais dit, mais je te l'avais dit ! »

« Je sais, soupirai-je à mon tour, passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux, je ne voulais juste pas accepter que notre relation était vouée à l'échec. Je l'aimais. Et maintenant, c'est comme si mon cœur avait été arraché et piétiné plusieurs fois. ».

« Ça va aller, Darren . » dit Lea en s'asseyant près de moi, me serrant dans ses bras. « Le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Je sais que c'est cliché de dire ça, mais c'est vrai. Tu te souviens à quel point j'étais désespérée quand Nathaniel m'a quittée ? »

Je hochai la tête. Ça avait été un des moments les plus difficiles dans la vie de Lea. Elle passait ses journées dans son appartement, regardant des films à l'eau de rose et mangeant de la glace. Il nous avait fallu pas mal de temps à Chris et moi pour la sortir de sa léthargie, mais une fois qu'on a réussi à le faire, elle est redevenue elle-même, toujours aussi vive.

« Eh bien, j'ai dépassé ça et j'ai avancé, continua Lea, les gens vont te blesser dans la vie, mais tu dois simplement garder la tête haute, parce que les choses finissent par s'arranger. »

« Tiens. » Chris déposa un annuaire sur mes genoux. Je regardai, et la première chose que je lus fut : « _La boutique de fleurs d'Ivona _».

« Des fleurs ? » demandai-je, le regardant.

« Ouaip, sourit-il, et une carte qui dit 'Désolé d'avoir été un abruti. Laisse-moi me faire pardonner.' »

« Je ne crois pas pouvoir me faire pardonner avec des fleurs, soupira-je, j'ai vraiment été un abruti. »

« Eh bien, les fleurs sont quand même un bon début », dit Chris en haussant les épaules, s'asseyant près de moi. « Je sais que les fleurs me mettent toujours de bonne humeur. »

« Merci, Chris. », dis-je en souriant. « Et toi aussi, Lea. Je suis content d'avoir des amis comme vous. »

« Hé, c'est à ça que servent les amis. » sourit Lea, me serrant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

« Bien sûr. », ajouta Chris en souriant également, tandis qu'il rejoignait notre étreinte. « Les amis sont toujours là pour toi. ». Je souris, pris en sandwich entre eux deux, la larme à l'œil. Mais contrairement avec celles que j'avais déjà vfersé cette nuit là, c'était une larme de joie.

« Mais tu sais, dit soudain Chris, si tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur, je ne serais pas contre un film de fille, bien romantique. ». Je ris. Evidemment qu'il n'était pas contre.

« Vas-y, mets quelque chose. », approuvai-je en riant toujours. Chris sauta joyeusement du lit et regarda les films que nous avions amenés. Après une ou deux minutes, il revint, tenant une pochette de DVD.

« Ok, bon, ce n'est pas un film romantique pour fille, », dit-il en se rasseyant, « Mais je me suis dit que ce serait un meilleur film pour te remettre d'attaque. ». Il me tendit la boîte et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en lisant me mot : « _Raiponce_ ».

« Tu me connais trop bien, », ris-je, « D'accord, va pour _Raiponce_ !». Je me levai et m'approchai de la télévision pour mettre le DVD. Bientôt, je me trouvai à nouveau blotti entre mes deux meilleurs amis, regardant un de mes films préférés, mon cœur commençant lentement mais sûrement à peser moins lourd tandis que la nuit avançait.

Je sentis mes paupières commencer à se fermer quand la chanson _I See The Light_(*) démarra. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, ce sont les voix douces et musicales de Mandy Moore et Zachary Levi chantant, « _All at once, everything is different now that I see you_. »(**).

Note de la traductrice : Awww ne sont-ils pas mignons tous les trois :'(

*_I See The Light_ : la traduction littérale serait « Je vois la lumière », mais la chanson dans le film en français s'appelle « Je Veux Y Croire », c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré ne pas traduire !

** All at once, everything is different now that I see you : la traduction littérale : « Soudain, tout est différent maintenant que je vous vois ». Là encore, les paroles de la chanson française ne correspondent pas exactement à la chanson en anglais…donc pas de traduction !

En plus, j'ai considéré que de toute façon, ils ont regardé le film en VO. Donc voilà


	6. Lean On Me

Chapitre 6 - Lean on MePOV Kaley

Dès que nous arrivâmes à notre appartement, je me hâtai de m'enfermer dans notre petite salle de bain. J'appréciais la présence rassurante de Leah, mais j'avais désespérément besoin de quelques minutes de solitude. Je rabattis le couvercle des toilettes afin de pouvoir m'asseoir dessus, ramenant mes jambes vers moi, mes talons reposant sur le couvercle, de sorte de pouvoir les entourer de mes bras et appuyer mon visage sur mes genoux.

Une partie de moi voulait pleurer encore, mais quelque chose me retint. Quand je repensai à ce qui s'était passé, je me sentis de plus en plus en colère. Qui était ce Darren Criss pour me traiter moi, ou n'importe qui d'autre, de cette façon ? Je sortis rapidement mon téléphone de ma poche, la photo de Darren Criss illuminant l'écran tandis que je le déverrouillais, et soudain, je me mis à regarder la photo.

C'était une de mes photos préférées de lui. Il était légèrement tourné, de manière à ce que son dos soit face à l'objectif, et se trouvait apparemment sur une plage. Il était torse nu et sa tête était dirigée vers le bas, comme s'il observait un quelque chose sur le sol, ou comme s'il était juste perdu dans ses pensées. J'aimais cette photo, parce qu'elle semblait tellement naturelle.

Je ressentis soudain le besoin de supprimer la photo, mais je ne pus m'y résoudre. Même s'il avait agi comme le pire des abrutis, je l'aimais toujours. J'avais eu un gros coup de cœur pour lui dès qu'il est apparu dans la série en tant que Blaine.

Bon, techniquement, je l'avais vu en tant que Harry Potter dans la comédie musicale de _Starkid_,_ A Very Potter Musical_, sur YouTube avant de le voir dans _Glee_, j'avais adoré les expressions étranges qu'il faisait avec son visage et sa voix magnifique, mais quand il chantait dans _Glee_, mon cœur implosait de bonheur. Il avait l'une des plus belles voix chantées que j'avais jamais entendu de ma vie. J'étais complètement hypnotisée par sa voix à chaque fois qu'il chantait. Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans celle-ci, et ça me rendait instantanément heureuse d'entendre une de ses chansons. Mais en ce moment précis, entendre sa voix était la dernière chose que je voulais.

« Kaley ? » La voix de Leah était hésitante quand elle frappa légèrement sur la porte.

« Donne-moi juste une minute » lui dis-je, plaçant à nouveau mon visage sur mes genoux.

« Tu veux que je fasse du pop corn, que je mette un film peut-être ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je sais pas. » soupirai-je. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à regarder quoi que ce soit.

« Allez, soupira-t-elle, je vais mettre _Raiponce_, si tu veux. » Je souris. Elle me connaissait trop bien. _Raiponce_ était un de mes dessins animés Disney préférés.

« Bon, très bien, répondis-je, je veux bien regarder _Raiponce_. »

Mon esprit forma soudain une image du film, mais avec moi à la place de Raiponce et Darren au lieu de Flynn Rider, dans laquelle je le frappais au visage avec une poêle à frire. _Fort_. Je souris à cette image. Mais j'imaginai une scène différente. Raiponce/moi et Flynn/Darren dans un bateau, entouré de lumières flottantes, sur le point de s'embrasser. Je me frappai la tête, essayant de déloger l'image de mon esprit, mais elle refusait de partir.

« Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de regarder Raiponce, soupirai-je, peut-on regarder un film qui n'implique pas d'histoire d'amour ? »

Quand j'émergeai enfin de la salle de bain, je trouvai Leah recroquevillée sur notre vieux canapé bleu, un saladier de pop corn sur les genoux.

« Je nous ai préparé un bol chacune. » dit elle, pointant un autre saladier sur la petite table basse. « Je ne voulais pas partager, parce que j'ai faim ! »

« Ça en fait plus pour moi ! » ris-je en prenant le bol et m'asseyant près d'elle. « Alors, quel film as-tu choisi ? »

« Eh bien, puisque tu ne veux pas regarder _Raiponce_ pour je ne sais quelle raison. » elle me jeta un regard interrogateur, mais je secouai simplement la tête. « Donc, j'ai choisi deux de tes autres dessin animés Disney préférés. ». Elle me montra de pochettes de DVD. La première était _Pocahontas_, et la deuxième, la version 2003 de _Peter Pan_.

« J'ai dit pas d'histoires d'amour. » me lamentai-je.

« Ben, techniquement, ce n'en sont pas puisque Pocahontas et John Smith ne finissent pas ensemble à la fin et Wendy quitte Peter et retourne à Londres alors qu'il reste au Pays Imaginaire, », argumenta Leah. « Hé, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire, si on considère le fait que la moitié de tes DVD sont des histoires d'amour. »

« Je suppose que tu as raison. » Je soupirai, m'enfonçant dans le canapé. « Met Peter Pan. Je préfère voir la fille quitter le garçon que l'inverse. »

« D'accodac. » Elle sourit, se levant pour démarrer le film. Quand elle se rassit, je tirai une couverture sur nous deux. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule pendant que le film commençait et je l'entendis fredonner _Lean On Me_. Je souris et me mis à l'accompagner. Assez vite nous nous mîmes à hurler le refrain de la chanson, ne nous préoccupant pas de la faible épaisseur des murs et du fait que nos voisins étaient susceptibles de nous entendre.

Quand nous chantâmes la dernière phrase de la chanson, je sentis les larmes me piquer les yeux.

« Merci. » lui murmurai-je tout en tamponnant mes yeux avec un coin de la couverture.

« Les amis sont faits pour ça. » répondit-elle, me faisant un câlin. « Maintenant, silence ! Peter est sur le point de leur apprendre à voler. » Je souris, reportant mon attention vers l'écran de la télévision, et je regardai Jeremy Sumpter dans son costume feuillu apprendre aux trois enfants Darling comment voler.

Je sentis mes yeux se fermer tandis que j'entrais dans un monde de rêve cette nuit, je rêvai que Peter Pan venait pour m'emmener au Pays Imaginaire, où je n'aurais jamais à grandir, ou me soucier de choses problématiques telles que l'amour.


	7. I Don't Want To Know

Chapitre 7 - I Don't Want To KnowPOV Kaley

« J'en ai plus rien à faire de Darren Criss. » déclarai-je à Leah tandis que j'accrochais une veste en cuir rouge vif, digne de Michael Jackson, sur un portant. Les derniers costumes pour le spectacles étaient arrivés ce matin et Leah et moi nous nous étions chargées pendant les dernières heures de les trier et de les accrocher par groupe.

« Bien sûr. » Leah leva au ciel ses yeux bleu clair, tandis qu'elle accrochait une veste en cuir noir. « Dans ce cas, laisse-moi effacer cette photo de ton portable… » Elle commença à tendre la main vers mon BlackBerry qui se trouvait sur la table, mais je plongeai dans sa direction et l'attrapai avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire.

« _Non _! » m'exclamai-je, le serrant fermement contre ma poitrine, me tournant légèrement pour l'éloigner de son regard, comme si ça le protégerait davantage.

« Je croyais que tu disais que tu n'en avais plus rien à faire. » me taquina-t-elle, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oh, tais-toi ! » Je lui fis les gros yeux, m'éloignant de la table et me redressant. Mes yeux tombèrent sur la photo illuminée de Darren sur l'écran, avant de glisser le téléphone dans ma poche.

Peu importe à quel point je le détestais en cet instant, je ne pouvais oublier le fait que j'avais eu un gros coup de cœur pour lui ces deux dernières années, parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on oublie en un clin d'œil.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, soupirai-je, sa voix est si belle ! Elle est…hypnotique ou un truc du genre. Je l'entends, et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer encore plus, même si c'est un abruti. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » soupira Leah rêveusement. « C'est ce que je ressens quand j'entends la voix de Chris. C'est tellement…magique ! Mon cœur s'accélère à chaque fois qu'il chante ! » Elle laissa échapper un long et profond soupir. « Si seulement il n'était pas… ». Elle abaissa sa main selon un angle de 45 degrés et je ris.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » répondis-je. « Il a une voix tellement incroyable. C'est pourquoi c'était mon personnage préféré avant tu-sais-qui n'arrive… » J'eus un autre soupir désespéré. J'avais été rejetée par des garçons avant, mais cette fois avait été beaucoup plus douloureuse parce que c'était _lui_. Lui, celui dont j'écoutais les chansons nuit et jour, celui dont la photo figurait sur chacun de mes appareils électroniques, celui qui m'avait brisé le cœur comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

Peut-être que je devrais supprimer sa photo, pensai-je, cherchant mon téléphone. Ce serait un début…

« Hé, Kaley, » Leah interrompit mes pensées. Je la regardai me tendre une autre veste Michael Jackson en cuir noir. Autour d'une des manches, je remarquai une bande argentée et je reconnus tout de suite la veste portée par Blaine dans _Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'._

« Tu peux accrocher ça ? » Elle haussa les sourcils en signe de défi, sachant très bien à qui appartenait la veste. Je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel et de saisir la veste en question.

_**.**_

« Ouais, comme tu veux. » rétorquai-je en m'éloignant d'elle et en observant les portants.

Nous avions organisés les costumes sur des portants pour chaque acteur, portants qui étaient alignés en petites rangées bien nettes. Je trouvai rapidement celui de Darren, qui était deux ou trois rangées plus loin, et m'avançai dans sa direction.

« _Oh_ ! » entendis-je Leah s'exclamer pendant que j'accrochais la veste.

Je me retournai, le mot « Quoi ?! » prêt à s'échapper de mes lèvre, mais je m'arrêtai en entendant une autre voix commencer à parler.

« Es-tu Kaley Grant ? » demanda une voix, haute et musicale. Même si les portants m'empêchaient de voir qui parlait, je pus instantanément savoir de qui il s'agissait. Je me dirigeai prudemment vers le bout de la rangée et jetai un coup d'œil. Sans aucun doute possible, la personne se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte n'était autre que Chris Colfer.

Un léger sourire était suspendu à ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se tenait là patiemment, et je contemplai sa beauté avec émerveillement. Ses cheveux châtain étaient parfaitement coiffés (comme d'habitude), allant de paire avec sa tenue, laquelle était agrémentée d'une veste bleue qui faisait ressortir ses yeux couleur de glace encore plus que d'ordinaire. Je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher pendant que je le fixais. Puis ça me frappa. Chris Colfer était là et il _me_ cherchait ?!

J'étais sur le point de sortir de ma cachette quand je réalisai que Chris n'était pas seul. Juste derrière lui se tenait la personne que j'avais le moins envie de voir en ce moment : _Darren Criss_

« Ce n'est pas elle, » soupira-t-il, se grattant la tête de sa main libre, l'autre main tenant un beau bouquet de fleurs.

« Non, je ne suis pas Kaley, » finit par répondre Leah, ayant retrouvé la parole. « Mais elle… » elle regarda dans ma direction, et nos regards se croisèrent. Je secouai vivement la tête, lui indiquant que je ne voulais pas le voir. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de se retourner vers les garçons.

« Mais elle n'est pas là en ce moment. » poursuivit Leah. « Elle a passé une mauvaise nuit, alors elle n'arrive que plus tard. ». Je tressaillis légèrement aux mots de Leah, même s'ils étaient vrais…Enfin, à moitié. La nuit précédente avait _réellement_ été mauvaise.

Mon regard se reporta sur Darren, et je fus surprise par ce que je vis. Il semblait dévasté, le chagrin et la douleur visibles dans ses yeux noisette. Ses épaules étaient basses, comme s'il supportait le poids du monde.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Chris. Chris releva la main pour se frotter le menton sous le coup de la réflexion, repérant Leah tandis que ses yeux faisaient le tour de la pièce, et il sembla prendre soudain conscience de quelque chose.

« Oh, où sont mes bonnes manières ! » s'exclama-t-il, se rapprochant de Leah, la main tendue. « Je suis Chris Colfer. »

« Je vois ça, » répondit Leah, prenant sa main. « Je veux dire…enfin…je sais. Je sais qui tu es. ». Puis elle s'inclina devant lui, et je failli exploser de rire quand je réalisai ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Une fois qu'elle eut fini sa révérence, ce qui surprit Chris et laissa une expression choquée sur son visage, Leah se rapprocha très près de lui, _trop_ près et lui murmura quelque chose. Même si je ne pouvais pas l'entendre, j'étais sûre de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Je voulais juste que tu saches. » je pouvais entendre sa voix dans ma tête. « Personne n'a de talent à part toi, aucun des nouveaux artistes. »

Quand elle s'écarta, je remarquai l'immense sourire sur le visage de Chris.

_**.**_

« Tu as vu mon interview '_Lady_ _Gaga'_, chez _Ellen_(*). » rit-il. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Leah.

« Peut-être une ou deux fois. » admit-elle, rougissant. « Je me suis toujours dit que si jamais je te rencontrais, je devrais te faire la même chose. »

« Eh bien, je suis ravi que tu l'aies fait. » dit-il en souriant. « Ça a illuminé ma journée. »

« Eh bien, la mienne aussi, dans ce cas. » répondit Leah. « C'est tellement incroyable. »

« Euh, tu peux me rendre ma main, maintenant… » Chris rit légèrement. Leah baissa le regard vers leurs mains, toujours jointes et lâcha vivement celle de Chris.

« Désolée. » murmura-t-elle, baissant la tête. « Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de faire ça… »

« Pas de problème. » il sourit. « Mademoiselle… ? »

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tanner, Leah Tanner. »

_**.**_

« Eh bien, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle Leah Tanner. » il lui fit une petite révérence. Je savais qu'elle devait paniquer intérieurement, mais elle sut très bien se contrôler et avoir l'air calme.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur Chris Colfer ! » exulta-t-elle. Darren saisit cette opportunité pour s'avancer.

« Salut Leah, je suis Darren Criss. » dit-il, lui tendant sa main.

« Oui, je sais qui _tu_ es. » elle le toisa, mais attrapa lentement sa main. « Je suis la meilleure amie de Kaley Grant. » Elle laissa retomber sa main, permettant à ses mots de faire leur effet. Il pâlit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi expli… » commença-t-il, mais Leah le coupa.

« Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer. » rétorqua-t-elle brutalement. « C'est Kaley qui a droit à des réponses. » Elle baissa la voix avant de continuer.

_**.**_

« Tu l'as blessée, tu sais. » dit-elle lentement. « Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de rencontrer son héros, pour qu'ensuite il t'arrache le cœur et le piétine plusieurs fois ? ». Darren grinça des dents à ses mots.

« Je me sens vraiment mal. » répondit-il, baissant la tête. « J'ai eu mauvaise journée et j'ai rejeté ça sur elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai juste…pété les plombs, tu sais ? ». Il soupira tandis qu'il se redressait, ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts et bouclés.

« Je n'ai pas voulu la blesser, » continua-t-il « Honnêtement, s'il y avait un moyen pour moi de tout effacer, je le ferais. C'était probablement la chose la plus cruelle que j'ai fait de toute ma vie et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir pour ça. Quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait, ça m'a rendu _malade_. Je sais qu'il n'existe aucun moyen de me rattraper, mais je suis prêt à essayer. Pourras-tu lui donner ça quand elle arrivera ? ». Il lui tendit les fleurs.

_**.**_

Inspirant profondément, je sortis de ma cachette.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Note de la traductrice : Voili voilà Darren doit paraître encore un peu moins méchant ! Est-ce que Kaley devrait lui pardonner ? Laissez une review pour donner votre avis )

*L'interview '_Lady Gaga_' : pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais vue, c'est une interview que Chris Colfer a donné dans le talk-show d'Ellen DeGeneres. Dans cette interview, il raconte sa rencontre avec Lady Gaga, que Leah reproduit dans ce chapitre. Il ajoute qu'il espère que Lady Gaga ne se souvient pas de lui, car ce fut un épisode très embarrassant pour lui !


End file.
